


17

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	17

17  
金星在圈内的风评不太好，具体怎么不好也没有个统一的说法，五花八门说什么的都有。有人说她纯粹是个东北典型的二逼老娘们儿，什么都敢往外说，嘴上没个把门的；还有人说她对帅哥和壮男有异乎寻常的喜好，逮着机会就要撩骚，起码也要吃个豆腐揩揩油。总之，她让“中国的欧普拉”这几个字彻底成了笑话，起码人家欧普拉可没有一只谁坐谁结婚的红沙发。这两年靳东接到过很多次金星秀制作方的邀请，每次都婉拒了，但他没想到金星会亲自打来电话。电话那头金星越说越兴奋，甚至有几分癫狂：“欸东哥，你说你为啥就和凯凯那么热乎呢，一样是演你弟的，胡歌咋就没这待遇，胡歌那也挺高挺帅的对吧。”  
这几句话似是而非，听在靳东耳朵里却像金星已经确实知道了他和王凯之间的事一样。类似的问题他回答过不知多少次了，当下自然而然地把官方答案搬了出来：“他们都是很优秀的演员，合作过程也都很愉快，不存在什么厚此薄彼的问题——”  
“哎妈你可拉倒吧东哥，咋那么不爷们儿呢？做都做了有啥不敢承认的，”金星近乎无礼地打断他，大声叹了口气，“我真后悔结婚太早了，认识你又太晚了，要早知道东哥……是吧，咱怎么也得试一下对不对？这辈子要是没约过东哥这么帅的男人，那得多遗憾啊！”  
她说得越来越不堪，靳东气得太阳穴上青筋都爆出来了，劈手把手机狠狠往地上一摔，手机在地毯上弹了两下，不知怎么碰到了免提，金星的嗓门儿炸出来：“……我搞舞蹈出身的，就柔韧性肯定也比……”  
靳东黑着脸抬脚跺上去，手机咔嚓一声四分五裂。李佳不清楚具体怎么回事，也不敢搭话，眼看着靳东在房间里怒气冲冲来回转了两圈，像要择人而噬一样，最后停在她面前伸出手，硬邦邦地开口：“手机给我。”李佳温顺地把手机解了锁交过去，靳东登录了自己的微博账号。  
人在怒气攻心的时候脑子往往就不清醒了，靳东现在就是这种状态。他十六七岁就在圈里混，各种龌龊事听过见过的也不算少了，可这么明晃晃直接怼到脸上来的这还是头一回，龌龊得令人反胃，而且让他对王凯非常失望——就他妈这么个人，你居然会跟她喝酒，还和她说咱俩的事？她配吗？！你傻吗？！！  
他对这段感情的态度一直很复杂。王凯从未求过他什么或者图过他什么，靳东看得出他是纯粹喜欢自己这个人，喜欢得完全不掺杂功利，就像自己也从没想过要从王凯身上得到什么回报一样，这样简单纯粹的两情相悦原本就应该是只属于彼此的秘密，无比甜蜜也无比珍贵，珍贵到了他不愿意和别人分享一点一滴的程度；可靳东同时也觉得男人之间的感情是不对的，甚至是见不得光的，哪怕他和王凯再怎么好，终究也无法给彼此一个承诺，无法理直气壮牵着手走在阳光下。最后截然不同的两种判断归结出同样的结论：哪怕今后他们不再相爱，也必须守住这个秘密，终生都将是沉默的同谋。  
这几天李佳往他心里灌的毒汁子到底还是起了作用，靳东带着被出卖被背叛的疼痛想：王凯到底想要什么？他为什么要和别人说，是想让自己离婚吗？那又何必口口声声地“小爷最可怜”？姑且不论离婚时财产分割会有多少麻烦事，离婚之后又怎么办，他明明知道——从最开始就知道——自己不可能离婚的，除了这件事之外，他给他的还不够多吗？  
连靳东自己都没发现戳在手机屏幕上的指尖在微微颤抖，但李佳注意到了。所以她又添了把火：“别忘了，有句老话叫知人知面不知心，”她捧着肚子慢悠悠站起来溜达，“世界上除了亲爹亲妈老婆孩子，谁还能真心实意对你好？你也是傻，让人算计了那么长时间都不知道。”  
靳东这次没有开口反驳她，眼底阴霾一闪而过，面无表情地按下发送键。  
彼时他并没有预料到自己这条微博会掀起一波更疯狂的血雨腥风，只是觉得终于出了胸中这口恶气，哪怕被金星粉手撕他也认了，孰料第二天买了新手机一开机——天爷，怎么又和王凯的粉丝掐上了？他说的已经够清楚了吧！靳东犹豫着要不要删掉算了，李佳却说删了等于是自认心虚，不如就那么放着，过个一天半天的热度过去了就完了。  
然而风暴不以他的意志为转移，一夜之后愈刮愈烈，逐渐把更多的人卷下水，王凯的粉丝开始骂公司和老侯，且骂得还特别脏，从公司厚此薄彼不给王凯好资源直骂到公司高层尸位素餐不如趁早自尽以谢天下。靳东这会儿总算有点冷静下来了，觉出风向不对，本想打个电话给王凯说一声，李佳又说自己肚子往下坠着痛，很可能是快生了，他赶紧把人送进医院，结果留观两个小时之后证明是虚惊一场。从医院回来，靳东发现王凯在微信上给他留了言，一共三条，最近的那条是半小时之前：  
『哥，金星跟你说什么了』  
『我什么都没和她说，你相信我！』  
『我回北京见完侯总就来找你』  
靳东想了半天，给老侯打了个电话。老侯不阴不阳地问他：“你这又是闹的哪一出？”  
“怪我没控制住……”靳东笑，“这样，等回去我找你喝酒赔罪。”  
“喝酒就算了，赔罪也轮不到你，”侯总不常生气，生气面上也不显，只语速比平常更慢，“我问你，你小姨子闹的鬼你知道不知道？”  
靳东一愣，侯总笃悠悠地笑了：“好，你不知道。我再问你，王凯现在又是闹的哪一出？觉得自己翅膀硬了，可以在我头上拉屎了是吧？”  
靳东又是一愣，马上替王凯分辩道：“不可能，你多心了，他不是那种人。”  
侯鸿亮这次没笑，淡淡道：“这些以后慢慢看吧。”


End file.
